Catch a Falling Star
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Catch a falling star and put it your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for the rainy day. Morgan/Emily family fluff.


**This was inspired by one of my favourite songs in the world, 'Catch a Falling Star'. I hope you'll like it. And thank you to ArwenLalaith for your help.  
**

**Sadly, I own neither the song nor the show...  
**

**

* * *

**Emily Prentiss-Morgan woke up with a start. She sat upright in her bed and looked over at the clock. Three am. At first, she wasn't sure why she woke up. She was sleeping better than she had been for the past three weeks then she realised that the apartment was oddly quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Her daughter wasn't crying. She always cried at that hour. She had for the past three weeks. A chill ran down her spine. What if something was wrong? What if she was too sick to even cry?

Working herself into a frenzy, she reached over to wake her husband, only to find that he hasn't returned. His side of the bed remained untouched. He was on a case in New Jersey and there was no telling when he would come home. First, her husband was thousand of miles away and now, her baby didn't cry. She didn't really know what to think.

Before she let any other negative thoughts get to her, she crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the nursery. She stopped at the threshold, pleasantly surprised at the heart warming scene before her; Morgan sat there on the rocking chair, cradling their daughter and calmly speaking to her.

"You look beautiful, just like your Mama," he cooed as he bottle fed the infant. He continued as if she had answered him. "That's right, you look just like her. Big brown eyes, dark hair and you have her beautiful smile. But I think you've got my nose." He continued to babble until all the milk in the bottle was gone.

Once the baby was done, he set the bottle on the table and attempted to burp her. He continued with his 'conversation' with her, "We have a lot in common. Both our last names are Morgan, not that you have a choice. We both love your Mama and I bet you'll love ice cream."

As soon as a burp emanated from the little girl, Morgan stood up and prepared to put her back to bed. But the minute he put her down into her crib, she started to cry. Emily put a hand over her mouth of stifle a giggle. Morgan looked a little silly with a crying baby in his arms and a panicked look on his face.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart," he said, hugging her, "I'm just putting you back to bed. Shh, you don't want to wake Mama, she's tired..." For a moment, he seemed like he didn't know what he could do to calm the baby down. Then his eyes lit up and he began to hummed lightly under his breath. Emily's breath hitched in the throat. Here was her husband, the fearless FBI agent, standing in the middle of the nursery singing to their baby girl. It was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

"_Catch a falling star and put it your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for the rainy days."_

The baby was looking up blankly with eyes as bright as hers and almost seemed to be listening.

"_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some starless night. Just in case, you feel you wanna hold her, you'll have a pocket full of starlight."_

The baby's eyelids were drooping.

"_For when your troubles start multiplying, and they just might, it's easy to forget them without trying, with just a pocket full of starlight."_

The baby was fast asleep with her head on Morgan's shoulder. Smilingly, he walked back over the crib and gently laid the little girl in it. He carefully covered her up and turned to go back to his own bedroom. He stopped when he saw a grinning Emily in the doorway.

"That was a lovely rendition," she whispered, a smile plastered on her face.

He shrugged, "Thanks."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I was about to go to bed when I heard her crying."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, "I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too, baby." He smiled when she yawned, "Looks like Mummy is as sleepy as baby. Should I put you down for a nap too?"

"Mmm, sleep sounds very nice now. Do I get a lullaby as well?"

Morgan didn't reply but quietly lead Emily back to their bed. Once they were both in bed and cuddled together, Emily found herself quickly drifting into sleep. Just before she slipped over the edge, Morgan's voice came to her.

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away."_ His hands gently rub soothing circles on her back and Emily found her eyelids getting heavier as he sang each word. _"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for the rainy days."_

She cuddled closer to him and briefly wondered what had she done to deserve such a wonderful man. She didn't have time to think before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know if I did it justice. Thanks!**


End file.
